Project vector
by The insane vampiric diclonius
Summary: One month after the battle with number 35 peace has returned to the makeshift family that reside in Kamakura but there is a new evil lurking within the shadows  the only reason why Yuroke is a seven-year-old is because of exhilarated ageing due to being


Project vector

a Elfan lied/FEAR cross over fanfic

interval 01

Familiar Nightmare

she was running as the rain poured down on her and her clothes were soaking wet lightning flashed and the heavy rumble of thunder sounded like the Earth was beginning to crack underneath her feet… But what was she running from? Her footsteps sounded like cement on the soft sand of the beach suddenly she heard a voice "GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" The disembodied young girls voice screamed Nyu backed against the wall and clutched the sides of her head and screamed as the shadow moved closer and closer.

Her eyes snapped open there was a man standing looking down at her "are you okay? It sounded like you are having a nightmare she nodded to him and then said "scary kohta!" She then got up on her knees and looked at him with tears in her eyes she then let out a soft "nyu" kohta crouched down on one knee and looked at her and said reassuringly "it's all right it was only a dream" she looked at him for a sec and then nodded with a weak smile she couldn't help but think that it was more than a dream or nightmare the only question was what was it?

Interval 02

a strange girl

that night after a day of celebration on account of it being one year since Nyu and Nana decided to stay at the restaurant where their makeshift family resided the two horned girls walked side by side Nana was making small talk such as "did you see the news report about an exploding facility in the US?" nyu looked at her and shook her head Nana responded "I don't blame you it was some weird stuff they were doing such as cloning soldiers and creating the first ever psychic commander… Sounds like something you'd hear off a movie!" As they continue to walk not saying anything to each other Nana quickly turns to nyu and says "do you hear that? It sounds like a girl singing"."

The two girls listened very intently both of them could now here a young girl five or six years old humming a sad melody it was coming from the direction of a old abandoned house the melody seem to echo all around them as they approached the house they began to see strange and disturbing visions the closer and closer they got when they finally reached the entry way they noticed that there was a little girl in a red dress holding a doll of a baby they both noticed something was not right when they realise that the doll was all bloody the girl stopped singing abruptly and said in a whisper "my babies…" And then she vanished Nana looked at nyu with a expression of "did that really happen?" She then felt the other personality inside of Nyu begin to surface meanwhile she was breathing heavily holding the right side of her face with a psychotic look in her eye. Nana who is still looking at her with a increasingly worried expression on her face finally had enough courage to stammer out the words "which one are you?" A evil smile slowly spread across the face and responded "who do you think it is!" She said as the sound of a chopper overhead made them both look up.

Interval 03

The point man and the diclonius

as the chopper flew overhead a man and a girl could see to very odd looking teenage girls on the ground the man looked at the girls and said without looking at his companion said "I don't understand this country at all!" To which the woman responded "it is called cosplay a lot of young teenagers do it these days" she said matter-of-factly the man just simply sighed and said "look jin I know you're happy to be back in Kamakura to see your relatives but like I said I just don't understand this country" jin merely laughed "did you watch anime as a kid?" She knew the answer was no but she was just trying to cheer him up from the back of the chopper a small voice could be heard "daddy are we there yet?" The point man looked over and smiled "not that far try and go back to sleep okay Yuroke" the young girl walked out from the back and sat on the edge in between her "adopted" parents her long black hair blowing in the intense wind she shielded her eyes from the rising sun her eye colour was golden she looked directly at her father and said in a fake little kid voice "I can't sleep!" She laid her head on the point man's chest the pilot of the chopper was beginning to land jin looked over at Yuroke "where virtually here right now"

She looked over at her mother "exactly why are we here again?" Jin looked at her and smiled "we are here to see your uncle I have already told you that don't you remember?" The young girl merely shrugged as the chopper landed they all hopped out a man standing in a white suit with brown hair and brown stubble on his face was waiting for them "welcome to the diclonius Research Facility!"

The point man looked at him "so what exactly do you do?"

"I will show you" he said smiling

interval 3.2

The Point Man and the Diclonius con't

Yuroke looked at her uncle "hello my name is Yuroke sun Kwon" the man turned and smiled down at her "it's nice to finally meet you Yuroke mine is Toshiko sun Kwon" he then kissed her on the cheek Jin walks over to a large metal door "what is behind this door?" Toshiko looked at her and said proudly "the future of mankind!" As he walked over and swiped his access card and punched in the code he said "a word of caution the things you are about to see are not human and they will kill you if they get a chance did you bring a firearm?" The point man produces two pistols and a grenade belt with a large hiss the door slid open and the group walked inside as they walked inside Yuroke looked in a small window above the door marked 26 a small girl huddled in the back of the room looked up her hair was pink and there were some sort of horns coming out of her head # 26 moved closer to the door and put her hand on the glass Yuroke jumped back a bit and then put her hand on the glass Toshiko turned around and looked "ah yes number 26…

This is one of the creatures I've been talking about" Yuroke looked at him puzzled "why would you lock an innocent girl up?" He looked at her his voice was deadly serious "there is nothing innocent about their race" Yuroke turned back to # 26 who was saying something behind the glass Yuroke put her ear to it her voice was a whisper but Yuroke clearly heard what she was saying "please help me… Save me from the bad man" Yuroke's hand then fell by her side the lights began to flicker on and off Toshiko said in a casual way "don't worry it is just a power Surge we get them all the time" the point man looked at him "you should get out of here… NOW!" As he ran to the nearest exit Jin looked at the point man and then Yuroke whose body was shimmering as if there was a heater on beneath her feet "is she?" Jin said before the point man cut her off "I think she is beginning to awaken" the door that was made of a steel that was not normally issued to the public began to buckle then was an almighty crack the door got ripped off its hinges Yuroke are unaware of what she had done looked at the door and exclaimed "what the hell happened here!" Number 26 walked out to the group and said "thank you for releasing me I am forever in your debt" the point man aimed one of his pistols at her head "first off what is your name" he growled

interval 04

An Unlikely Pairing

the young girl looked down sadly "I don't have one I was always known as number 26" she said in almost a whisper Yuroke looked at her suddenly with a sparkle of inspiration in her eyes "what about Nelly Sun Kwon?" Number 26 looked up at her and repeated the name and then smiled and nodded "I had never thought I'd have a family in my wildest dreams! She said happily the point man still with a pistol aimed at Nelly's head "all right the girl can stay with us for now but if she tries ANY funny business then it's game over understand!" He says in a dark and threatening tone meanwhile on the outside the girl that is now known as Lucy looks at Nana "any idea why they are bringing in the military?"

Nana still looking worried said "oh… Well I really don't know please don't kill me… Again!" Lucy ignores this, as she walks towards the facility "you sense it too right another diclonius?"

"Yes and also someone else not of the diclonius species I think we better investigate the cause"


End file.
